The invention relates to a force measuring device, particularly to a self-restoring precision balance with electromagnetic compensation. Balances where a load is supported by a coil moving in an air gap in a magnetic field are known. The movement of the coil is detected and the coil is provided with current to restore it to its original position. This principle is, for example, widely used in top loading precision balances.
It is a very common disadvantage of all balances that weighing jobs which involve the weighing-in of powders, liquids, etc, is time consuming and cumbersome for the personnel. The human organism is a control circuit itself. When weighing-in goods to a specific predetermined weight this control circuit is connected with the control circuit of the balance and the result is not optimal. One problem is that the display of the balance may take a second or more to respond to an increase in the load. This slows down the weighing-in of powders. Very often the user of the balance ends up with more than the target weight on the balance and some has to be taken off.
Another difficulty encountered typically in electromagnetic compensation balances is an oversensitivity to vibrations such as those caused in the ground supporting the balance or those caused by weighing live animals.